For many Internet of Things (IOT) deployments, mobile sensing/monitoring platforms are in communication with a backend cloud network that performs analytics on data received from the mobile sensing platform. Typically, the sensing/monitoring platforms communicate with web services or a cloud network via multiple mobile/network gateways disposed throughout a physical environment. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with traditional modes by which such communication occurs. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.